


Experimental

by Marshmellowtea



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cecil and Kevin are lab experiments, Cecil is Inhuman, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, Eldritch Abomination Kevin, F/M, Fluff, I feel so stressed posting this here tbh, I hate myself for that title, Kevin is Inhuman, Kevin is sick, Laboratory au, M/M, Multi, No Sex, Sharing a Bed, That'd be weird considering the circumstances, bad title is bad, lots of cuddles though, more characters will probably be brought in, the light of a smiling god is not leaving him alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtea/pseuds/Marshmellowtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Carlos joined the group of scientists studying the mysterious yet sweetly childish Eldritch beings Cecil and Kevin, he was definitely not expecting to fall in love. </p>
<p>He was also definitely not expecting having to deal with a light of a Smiling God either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably too many tags on this thing, I'm sorry about that. More are probably going to be added later, which is even worse. 
> 
> I'd like to thank my sister for being the first to read this, and for reading the dialog aloud giving each character a different hilarious voice. That was probably the highlight of last night.

"The subjects live in here." 

Carlos followed Lauren into a blank, blindingly bright white room with a bathroom in a room in the corner and a bed in the middle of the room. Another bed was pressed against the right side of the room. 

"Where are they now?" 

"They should be returning to this room soon. They're coming back from their daily injections." 

Footsteps echoed from the hallway, and Lauren smiled wider and turned around. 

"Oh, here they are now! Boys, say hello to your new supervisor!" 

Two short, light haired males, barely only about nine inches taller than four feet, stood in the doorway. One of them had three white eyes with tints of violet, and was gaping at Carlos. The other had two dark black abysses where eyes would've been and stitches on his forehead where a third eye once resided. 

Carlos was a bit over six feet tall, so he got down on one knee when he greeted them to seem less threatening. He held out a hand. 

"Hi there! I'm Carlos, I'm going to be staying with you for a while." 

The one with the light eyes continued to gawk at him. 

"H-I-I'm-I'm Ce-Cecil!" he stuttered. He placed his tiny hand in Carlos' large palm and loosely wrapped his fingers around it, face flushed. 

Carlos grinned, showing his teeth, and Cecil made a squeaking sound. 

"P-perfect!" 

The one with the dark eyes seemed distracted, glancing around the room. "I'm Kevin…Lauren, where did Daniel go?" 

Lauren's smile seemed strained. "I'm afraid your old supervisor can't be with us anymore. He was having trouble…with his health." 

"Oh…" Kevin sounded…disappointed? Confused? 

"Lauren, why do the supervisors never stay for longer than one week?" Kevin tilted his head. 

"Carlos will stay longer than that, right Lauren?" Cecil's voice sounded small and terrified. 

Lauren's smile faltered for a second. "No more questions. Bedtime is in half an hour." 

She promptly left the room. 

Carlos tried to hide how freaked out he was by this development. 

Cecil grabbed his sleeve. "Don't worry, I know you'll be a great supervisor! Then they'll have to keep you!" 

"Uh huh…" Carlos took a deep breath and smiled. 

And then started to panic. 

Cecil started to reach for his hair, only to stumble backwards when Carlos leaped up suddenly. 

Carlos grabbed him by his forearms before he fell. "Cecil." 

Cecil batted his eyelashes and blushed. "Yeeeesss?" 

"Where's Kevin?" There was a badly concealed edge of hysteria to his voice, and he knew it. But it was something that couldn't be helped. He lost Kevin. He lost Kevin and he was going to lose his new job, and possibly his life all because of a stupid, stupid mistake. 

Cecil's eyes widened. He could sense Carlos' panic, and was terrified to lose this perfect, new supervisor just because Kevin was an idiot who didn't know how to just stay put. 

He turned around. The door to the room was slightly ajar. 

"Maybe he went into the hallway!" He bolted out of the room shouting, "Kevin? Kevin?" 

"Cecil! Wait!" Carlos ran out after him. Now he was DEFINITELY going to lose his life. He was going to be brought to station management and he was going to be killed, and-

Tears were blurring his vision, and a couple fell down his cheeks when he ran into-

"Ms. Mallard!" He stopped, still a few feet away from her. 

"What is going on here?!" 

Cecil ran up to them from behind them, dragging someone behind him. 

"Carlos! I found Kev-" 

He cut himself off short. 

Lauren turned to Carlos. "What. Is. Going. On." 

It wasn't a question. She knew fully well what was going on. 

Cecil started to cry. 

This seemed to snap Kevin out of his weird trance that he was all day. He clutched his head. 

"'mm sorry Lauren, it was my fault. I just saw that bright light again, and I just had to follow it." He put his arm around Cecil's shoulders, as he was still crying. Cecil may call him a jerk, and may not always be very nice to him all the time, but he was still his friend, and Kevin was still felt guilty about causing him to cry.

"Please don't get rid of Carlos. Cecil really seems to like him." 

Lauren's face had changed as Kevin had spoke, her stern expression shifting into one of worry. 

No…concern. 

She knelt down in front of Kevin. "You're still seeing that bright light?" 

Kevin moved his arm from Cecil's shoulders and hugged his chest. "Yeah…" 

"I thought that blacking out your eyes would make it stop…but it's still bothering you?" 

Kevin nodded. 

"What does he mean? What bright light?" Cecil wasn't crying anymore, though his eyes were red. Now he mostly looked a mix of frustration and confusion. 

Carlos stood near the wall, unsure what to do. In the job description it was mentioned that Kevin had a period where he was assaulted by terrifying hallucinations, and that they greatly affected his personality, changing him from cheerful and low-maintenance to high-strung and constantly on edge. 

-"Subject was prone to periods of hysterical laugh-crying, followed by screaming which eventually dissolved into a catatonic silence."-

He had asked Lauren about it, but she promised the problem was solved and he wouldn't have to worry about it. 

Cecil pulled at Kevin's arm. "What light? What are you talking about?" 

Kevin gently patted Cecil's hand and smiled. "It's nothing, friend. I'm going to be okay." 

"Is this about the time when you were away?" Cecil's voice had grown soft, his eyes wide with fear. 

No…worry. 

Kevin stopped smiling and stared blankly back at his friend. "I…" 

"Okay!~" Lauren stepped between them and gently pushed them towards Carlos. "No need to be anxious, dearies, I'm sure this'll work itself out. Carlos?" 

Carlos grabbed one of each of the boys' hands in his own. "Yes?" 

"Could you put them to bed? I know it's early, but I think we could all use the rest." 

"Umm, okay." Carlos led them back to their room. 

Kevin smiled up at him. "I guess you do get to stay here longer, Mr. Scientist!" 

Carlos laughed, mostly out of relief. "Yeah, I guess I do."

He sat on the end of the bed while Kevin brushed his teeth and Cecil pretended to brush his teeth, but really only used the mouthwash because it's less work. Carlos knew, but decided to let it pass because the day had been stressful and he didn't want to come off as the guy who was a stickler about teeth brushing. 

Cecil came out first. "Carlos? Can I talk to you?" 

"Yeah, of course." He patted the bed next to him. Cecil sat down anxiously. 

"What is it?" 

"Lauren's wrong." 

Carlos blinked, surprised. "What do you mean?" 

"This won't get better on its own. It didn't last time, and it won't this time." 

Cecil gave him a weak, fleeting smile. He put his hand on Carlos' arm. 

"I just thought I should warn you." 

He pulled his hand away as Kevin came out of the bathroom. Carlos stood up and pulled back the blankets. 

"Want me to tuck you in?" 

Kevin and Cecil crawled under the covers, and Carlos threw them forward so they landed on the boys' heads. 

Kevin came up giggling hysterically and Cecil grinned up at him, snickering. 

"'Night, Carlos." Cecil looked tired, his smile small, forced. 

"Goodnight Cecil. Goodnight, Kevin."


End file.
